Not another PMS story
by fallenenjimon
Summary: The Witches 5 have PMS except for one, and Tomoe Souichi finds out the hard way!


Tomoe Souichi open his eyes, he whisled as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning, Hataru" he said to his daughter, Hotaru.  
  
"Oh rot in hell you man!" She snapped.  
  
Souichi Stopped, normally his daughter never sweared, even to the housekeeper, Kaorinite, but he shrugged it off. He'll let Kaorinite punish her.  
  
Entering the bathroom for a quick shower and then going back to his room in his bathrobe he ran into his housekeeper, Kaorinite.  
  
"Don't talk to me you bathering idiot!"  
  
Souichi stood there, she just snapped at him. That was out of character, but he shrugged it off. A while of quility time with Hotaru will straighten her out, or else it's a snip- snip to the paycheck.  
  
Getting dressed and going downstairs this strange sense kicked in, it was like when Keiko was alive and it was during something importent but was it? He wasn't married so it wasn't an aniversity, he wasn't missing a birthday.  
  
So was is it?  
  
He was heading towards the kitchen and saw Kaorinite and Hotaru at the breakfast table when his nearly forgotten sense started to really scream "DEATH TRAP!"  
  
He got his keys off the table near the door and left.  
At the Death Busters headquaters Souichi was walking to the elevator when he pasted Eudial, she had this 'don't even talk to me' face on. And since his alart sense seems to be going off a lot he moved on.  
  
In the office he saw Ptital, Cyprine and Viluy with the same faces on as the other girls, Souichi rised a brow as he walked to his work area.  
What was with his sense? What does it have to do with Keiko?  
  
"Professor Tomoe-sama?"  
  
Tomoe turn to see Mimete, she has the same face as everyone else today. Mimete was holding a box of chocolates, that's when it hit him.  
  
Angery faces + Snappy additudes + Box of chocolates = PMS!  
  
Souichi almost had a heart attack, but he kept his cool. All he had to do is wait until he had an opening and he'll leave 'til it was safe.  
  
"Can you get us something?" Mimete asked, she about to finished the box.  
  
'Damn!' Souichi thought.  
  
"Ptital, Viluy and I need a very special favor, we need extra asorbing winged tampons, Eudial and Cyprine needs hyper asorbing non-winged tampons" Mimete smiled as she tilted her head to a side.  
  
"But why don't Eu-ACK!" Souichi found Mimete's hand wrapping itself around his throat, he saw Mimete was going to do thing worse then Pharaoh 90 if he didn't do this task.  
  
"Listen, we're all menstrol and we need to hold back the freaking blood. And if you want to hold back YOUR blood go out and get us what we want!" With that Souichi was thrown towards the elevator.  
  
Souichi stumble in as the doors open, when he saw Tellu he threw his arms up in defence and shouted "don't hurt me!"  
  
Nothing came, Tellu just stared at him like he lost his mind and stepped off the elevator.  
  
Getting into his car he thought about just driving until he reached Aichi but if he wanted to release the silence he has to do this.  
  
No one said being the head of an evil orginization was easy.  
  
At he got whats need and was checked out by this guy with enough peircings in his head to make a 1960s American caddy.  
Stepping onto the elevator he held the bags that held the women's devil tool, and he tossed it to them after the door open. Whatever happen afterwards is a blur for the past week, he remember pressing the button, run to his car and left Tokyo on a "business" trip until he knew it was safe.  
  
*****************  
  
When Souichi came back everything was back to normal, Souichi was in the cafeteria when Tellu walked up to his table and sat down.  
They greeted each other and after some time Souichi had to ask a question to his secret girlfriend.  
"If you don't mind me asking this question but why didn't you ripped into me when everyone else was like hyenas last week?"  
  
Tellu thought over it, whether or not to tell and she decided to tell him; he was going to find out anyway.  
  
"I'm late" with that she left. 


End file.
